


Purgatory is a Motel Room

by WevyrDove



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Castiel, Cas is dressed as an angel, Castiel wears makeup and a dress, Dean Has A Wing Kink, Dean is dressed as a devil, Destiel Forever, Fluff and Smut, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Smut is in Chapter 3, This was supposed to be a one shot but took on a life of its own, Top Dean, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WevyrDove/pseuds/WevyrDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel bumps into a handsome stranger at the coffee shop. Charlie convinces Castiel to go to a Halloween party wearing an angel costume. At the party, Castiel bumps into the same stranger wearing a devil costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good to The Last Drop

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking for a halloween party AU where Castiel is an angel and Dean is a demon, but couldn't find one. So I wrote my own. Here is an early Halloween gift for my readers! Your kudos and comments keep me writing, I so appreciate the love! 
> 
> xoxo  
> WevyrDove

Castiel pushed open the glass door, the cheery jingle of the bell sounding above his head. The warm air and aroma of fresh coffee wafted over him. His glasses steamed a bit from the temperature change coming in from the chilly autumn day into the cafe. He wiped the lenses on the sleeve of his wool peacoat. He put his glasses back on and unraveled his bright blue tartan scarf, leaving it draped on his neck.

“Excuse me,” a gruff male voice said behind him. 

Castiel quickly moved out of the way; he was still on the threshold and was blocking the cafe entrance. “Sorry.”

The man walked past him and looked back with a smile. It was a brilliant smile with white teeth and green eyes. Castiel blinked and smiled back. He couldn’t help watching as the stranger went up to the counter to order his coffee. The man was clad in a light tan jacket, plaid shirt, faded blue jeans and work boots. He had light brown hair that was cut short and spiked up in front. He walked with a bowlegged but confident swagger. Castiel watched as he paid for his coffee and flashed that same smile to the barista. Now he was headed back towards Castiel. Their eyes met for a second, and the man nodded, and moved past to the exit. A rush of cold air hit Castiel as the door opened and closed. 

“Hey, you going to stand there all day, or what?” A petite red haired woman was smirking at him. She wore purple converse hightops and a purple plaid shirt, paired with black jeans. Charlie was Castiel’s best friend. They both worked at the community college; Castiel was a professor in the math department and Charlie taught computer science. Castiel had needed help with his course website and his colleague had recommended talking to Charlie. That was a couple of years ago. Now they regularly met the coffee shop near campus, The Last Drop, to chat and catch each other up on their respective lives.

Castiel blushed. “Oops. Sorry. I, uh, got distracted.” 

Charlie laughed. “I’ll say. You were standing there for 5 minutes just staring at that guy.”

Castiel smiled. “He just had a really great smile.”

“Sure, sure, a nice smile.” Charlie joked playfully. “You going to order your usual and come sit down or what?”

“Oh, like you never get mesmerized by a pretty face,” Castiel shot back.

“Fair enough.” Charlie agreed. “But usually I’m not standing there blocking a door. Now go get your coffee.”

Castiel went over to the barista and ordered a double espresso. After perusing the display case, he picked out a poppyseed scone. He picked up the cup and pastry and then joined Charlie at their regular table. 

“So, I was thinking about Halloween,” Charlie said as soon as Castiel sat down. “You’re free right?”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “You know I have no plans. But yes, I’m free, what are you thinking?”

“Party. At one of the clubs downtown. Pandora’s Cube.” Charlie grinned.

“Seriously? We’re too old for that.” Castiel complained.

“Come on, Cas. You’re not even thirty yet. What are you talking about?” Charlie took a sip of her latte.

“I hate clubs.” Castiel persisted.

“I know, I know, but we’re both single this year, and I figure it will be good hunting grounds.”

“Yeah, for you.” Castiel muttered.

“Oh come on, Castiel, it’ll be fun! You love dressing up!” Charlie put her hand on Castiel’s arm. “I don’t want to go by myself, and everyone else is busy. Ok, well, there’s that party that Meg and Ruby are throwing, but ugh, it’ll be all couples.”

“Yeah, no thanks.” Castiel nodded. 

“You never know, maybe that guy you were ogling on the way in will be there!” Charlie added.

“No way. He doesn’t look like he goes to clubs. And what if he’s a student?” Castiel shook his head.

“Cas, do we look like we go to clubs? And we have tons of adult continuing ed students at our school. You’d be excluding half the eligible men in the area if you’re that picky. ” Charlie said, sneaking a bite of Castiel’s scone.

“Good point.” Castiel conceded. “And why don’t you ever buy your own scone?” 

...

The day before the party, Castiel and Charlie were still trying to decide what their costumes should be. Charlie kept arguing for matching ones, but Castiel wasn’t that into it. In the end, he gave in since he didn’t have any ideas anyways. When they got to the costume store, it was pretty slim pickings since Halloween was only days away.

“I told you we should have figured out what we were going as sooner.” Charlie griped.

“That’s not my fault, I’m not the one that wanted to get matching costumes. Looks like we’ll just have to go with whatever is leftover.”

Charlie picked through a pile of skimpy women’s costumes including french maids, kitty cats and witches, and found a cowgirl costume and a pair of angel wings. Then she rummaged through the men’s section and found corresponding costumes. 

“Cowboys or angels?” Charlie asked Castiel.

“Blech. I don’t like either.” Castiel whined. “Can’t I just stick a headband with a pair of horns on my head or something?”

“Stop being a downer and pick one.” Charlie insisted, holding out the costumes in both hands.

“Ok, ok. We can go as angels.” Castiel finally said. “I do not want to wear those fake chaps and a crappy cowboy hat. At least with the angel costumes I can just wear my regular clothes.”

“Angels it is.” Charlie put back the cowboy costumes. “Looks like I get white wings. The men’s costume is ‘Dark Angel’. Ooooh!” Charlie snickered.

“Yeah, yeah. Haha. At least I already have a black pants. I’d have a harder time finding white pants to match.”

“I have a perfect white dress to go with mine, and crazy platform boots too!” Charlie said excitedly. “We are going to be so hot. Oooh, and makeup. I’m doing your makeup.”

“Makeup? Seriously?”

“Why not. If we’re going to go, we go all in or not at all. And you’re being a bummer again.”

“Ok Charlie. Only because I love you.” Castiel grumbled. Charlie gave Castiel a hug and then went to pay for the items.

... 

The next day was rainy, with the forecast calling for continuing rain through the night. Castiel was meeting Charlie at her apartment and they would get ready together for the party. Castiel had brought over a bottle of RumChata.

“Thanks Cas. I love that stuff, tastes like cinnamon toast crunch!” Charlie accepted the bottle. She poured glasses for herself and Castiel. 

“Cheers!” Charlie said to Castiel, clinking his tumbler. “Happy halloween, and happy hunting!”

“Same to you, Charlie.” Castiel answered. They both sipped their drinks. 

Charlie had laid out their costumes on her bed and put a tray of makeup on the vanity. Castiel sighed as Charlie sat him in front of the mirror. She looked at him critically, her dark green eyes meeting his blue ones in the mirror.

“Ok, so what are you wearing with the wings?” Charlie asked Castiel.

Castiel gestured at the black t-shirt and jeans he had arrived in.

“No. That does not work. Let me see...” Charlie went to her closet, flipping through the hangers. “Aha! This would look great, you have to try it on!”

Charlie held out a mid length black dress, sleeveless, with a drapey cut. Castiel shook his head.  
“Charlie, you know I don’t wear dresses...”

“Cas, it’s a costume! I think the dress with the wings will make the costume have this Grecian god vibe. It’ll be totally smoking.” 

“I guess...” Castiel hedged. Charlie put the dress in his arms. She pointed to the bathroom.

“Go. Put it on. If it looks bad, you can wear your shirt and jeans. I’m going to change into my stuff here.” Charlie commanded.

“Yes sir.” Castiel said reluctantly. He held the dress gingerly in one hand and the wings in the other hand. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He had left his glasses at home and worn contacts, so everything looked bigger. His reflection without glasses always startled him, and he felt naked without the frames on his face. He hung the dress up on the shower rod and undressed. Then he slung the dress over his head and pulled it down to adjust. It only came down to his thighs; Charlie was petite and much shorter than him. The dress had an elastic waist in the middle and the top was tight on his chest; again because Charlie was smaller than him. 

“This is just embarassing.” Castiel told himself. He looked in the full-length mirror behind the door. As ridiculously small as the dress was on him, it wasn’t completely horrible. The top portion showed off his chest, which wasn’t overly muscular, but was far from flabby. The short hem showed off his legs, which were toned and sculpted by his regular running and biking. He thought the black color made him look extra pale, but otherwise, it wasn’t the worst piece of clothing he had ever worn. He did feel a bit exposed though, and that made him feel vulnerable. Next, Castiel unwrapped the wings from the plastic bag they were packaged in. The wings were covered with turkey feathers that had been dyed black. A few feathers detached and fell on the tiled floor. Castiel shrugged the arm bands on and looked in the mirror again. He laughed, it was very goth avenging angel, and he supposed it would work for the party. He adjusted the wings so they were centered, and went to show Charlie.

Charlie was wearing her wings and a white dress with a similar cut, and she had put on her vinyl white platform boots. She was doing her makeup in the mirror, but when Castiel came in she looked up.

“Wow!” Charlie exclaimed. “That, looks awesome! Well, you aren’t going home alone tonight!” Charlie winked at him. Castiel blushed.

“I feel a little awkward. What if I need to sit down?” Castiel wondered.

“Haha. Welcome to a woman’s world.” Charlie quipped. She finished up her makeup, threw on a ton of glitter, and stood up for inspection.

“Hot. Totally hot. You aren’t going home alone either.” Castiel noted. “I love the boots. Do you have an extra pair for me?”

“Nope. On your own for the shoes. Your feet are way bigger anyways.” Charlie said. “Now sit your butt down here.”

Castiel sat down in front of the vanity. “Please. Not too much, Charlie.”

“It’s Halloween, Cas. You’re allowed to go nuts. Anyways, I won’t put more than you want. I think you do need a bit of eyeliner though.” 

Castiel sighed. “If you must.” He sat quietly and allowed Charlie to apply the eyeliner. Castiel observed his reflection. “I look like some emo goth kid.”

Charlie said, “No you don’t. Now a bit of lip gloss - don’t worry, very neutral, subtle shade.” Charlie gently painted Castiel’s lips. Castiel noted that they didn’t look too different in color, maybe a little pinker, and definitely shiny.

“Ok, last thing, glitter.”

“Nope.” Castiel refused. “I don’t want anyone thinking I’m supposed to be a winged sparkly vampire.”

Charlie laughed. “Good point. Ok, let’s take care of your hair.” She grabbed a dollop of styling mousse and started mussing Castiel’s hair. Satisfied, she stood back and let him have a look.  
Castiel didn’t quite recognize himself with the makeup and the artfully messy hair. He had to admit he looked good: his eyes looked huge and his lips were full and pouty.

“Thanks Charlie.” He got up and went to get his shoes. When he came back to the bedroom wearing the black sneakers, Charlie took a look and shook her head.

“Cas. Those totally ruin the whole look. I can’t have you wearing those.” Charlie stated. She went back to her closet.

“But your feet are smaller than mine, “ Castiel protested.

“I think these might work,” Charlie brought out a pair of gladiator sandals with laces that could be tied on the calves. “They are a little big on me, and plus they are open so it should give you extra space.”

“I’ll try them. Go all in and go home right?” Castiel surrendered. He took off his shoes and slipped on the sandals. They didn’t tie as high on Castiel as they were intended to, but the look complimented the rest of the outfit. Charlie nodded her approval. Charlie grabbed a glittery white clutch off her vanity. 

“Away we go!” She smiled at Castiel, “Let’s have the best night ever!”


	2. Inside Pandora's Cube

The club was packed when Castiel and Charlie arrived. Despite taking a cab to Pandora's Cube to avoid the rain, Castiel’s sandaled feet were wet from the few steps they had to take from the curb. At least there wasn’t a huge line coming out the door. They pulled out their IDs for the bouncer and went in. Castiel was thankful the dress had pockets. Apparently most dresses didn’t, Charlie had griped.

The bass beat was deafening as they moved deeper into the dance area. There was an upper level with lounging areas that overlooked the dance floor, but lower level was full of people in costume swaying and gyrating to the beat. Castiel saw tons of stiletto heels and platform shoes, and weaved carefully through the crowd with Charlie pulling him along. He didn’t want to have his almost naked feet stepped on. Speaking of naked, many costumes showed a lot of skin, and several guys were shirtless. Castiel felt much less exposed now in Charlie’s dress. They pushed their way to the bar.

“Two shots of patron.” Charlie ordered. When they arrived, she made Castiel do the shot with him. “Liquid courage, Cas. You can do this. Didn’t you notice how many guys and girls checked you out on our way in?”

Castiel shrugged. “I thought they were looking at you.”

“Maybe.” Charlie winked. “Anyhow, we’ll do the usual? If you’re leaving, text me. If I’m leaving, I’ll text you. Otherwise, we leave together near closing time, meet at the bar. I’m off to hunt. May the odds be ever in your favor.” She hugged Castiel and then disappeared into the crowd.

Castiel stood at the bar, watching the mass of people writhing on the dance floor. He decided he rather move up to the second floor so he could sit and not have to keep pushing his way around. His wings made it more difficult to get between people. As he turned to go, he bumped into a devil that was coming up to the bar.

“Sorry, excuse me.” Castiel said automatically. Then he looked at the devil. I’ll be damned, he thought, Charlie was right.

“No worries, man.” the devil with green eyes answered with a smile. The stranger that Castiel had admired in the coffee shop a couple of weeks ago was standing right in front of him. He was wearing red horns on his head, a black t-shirt and tight black jeans, with a forked tail coming out of the back. The t-shirt showed off his muscled arms and clung to his broad chest. Suddenly Castiel felt underdressed and wished he hadn’t listened to Charlie. He felt embarassed about the makeup and hair gel too.

The devil scanned Castiel, smiled again and said, “Hey, nice costume. You look familiar...”

“Um..uh..you ever go to the coffee shop, The Last Drop?” Castiel scrambled. 

“Yeah, yeah, sometimes. Oh! you’re the guy that was standing in the door that day. I think I was waiting behind you for a whole minute before I had to say, ‘excuse me’.” The devil laughed and Castiel blushed. “I didn’t recognize you without your glasses.”

“Yes, that’s me. Sorry about that. Um...yeah. I like your costume too.” Castiel said shyly.

A black cat suddenly appeared by the devil’s side. “Dean, where is my drink? You totally dissappeared on me!” she complained with a pout. His name is Dean, Castiel mused, Dean the devil.

“Oh, sorry Anna. I’ll be right there.”

“Ok, we’re over on that side.” the cat motioned. “Don’t take too long.” She pressed a possessive kiss on Dean’s lips.

“Ok babe, see you in a minute.” Dean answered. He looked back at Castiel. “Yeah, I was just on my way to get a couple of drinks. Funny bumping into you again. Well, happy Halloween!”

“Uh, yeah...you too.” Castiel managed. He cursed inwardly. Of course, the guy was straight. 

Dean moved past Castiel to try to catch the bartender’s attention. Castiel left the bar, pushing his way towards the stairs in the corner. He felt disappointed. He climbed the stairs and found a couple of empty chairs by a small round table. It was relatively uncrowded upstairs, and much cooler with the lower amount of body heat.

There was a second bar upstairs, and Castiel ordered a rum and coke. He sat back down and nursed his drink, glancing down over the railing and trying to pick out Charlie, and also Dean, if he was honest to himself. He saw Charlie finally, talking to a group of Disney princesses. She had her hand on Snow White’s arm. Castiel was glad that Charlie was having some luck at least.  
He found Dean with his black cat, dancing in another corner. The cat was draped all over the devil, and Castiel looked away. He supposed he should be on the look out for other potential hookups, but he couldn’t stop thinking about Dean, especially now he knew he was here at the club.

He sat in the chair by himself for awhile, watching other groups of people. He was starting to zone out, the rhythm of the music and the sound of the crowd hypnotizing him. Someone sat down in the chair across from him and startled Castiel out of his reverie.

“Hey Angel,” Dean the Devil said. He had a glass in hand. He nodded to Castiel’s empty glass. “Can I buy you another? What are you drinking?”

“Um, rum and coke.” Castiel answered. He wondered what Dean was doing up here. “Where’s your cat?”

“Oh, the cat was starting to be a pain.” Dean shrugged. “I told her I needed to get some air and I’d find her later.”

“What happened?”

“Not much. We actually aren’t together. More like, fuck buddies. Sorry, excuse the language.” Dean apologized. “But yeah, she’s looking for something more and I’m not.” Dean smiled at Castiel again. “Let me get that rum and coke for you.”

Castiel watched as Dean downed the remnants of his glass and walked to the bar. He admired his ass in the tight black jeans. The devil’s tail swung as he moved. Castiel wondered why Dean had sat down with him and why he was buying his drink. 

Dean was back with the drinks. “So angel, what’s your name?” He handed the drink to Castiel.

Castiel took the drink and sipped. “Thank you. I’m Castiel.”

“Huh. Interesting name. I’m Dean. Cheers.” 

They tapped glasses and drank. “So...the devil drinking with an angel.” Dean mused, and grinned at Castiel. “Actually, I’m supposed to be a demon, but doesn’t matter. I’m not sure how I got roped into this in the first place, so I tried to do the easiest costume that I could.”

“I think it looks great,” Castiel said, and their eyes met for a beat. Castiel felt a flush creep up.

Dean looked away first. “Not anywhere near what you’re wearing. Yeah, that’s a really great costume. Uh, really great.” Dean looked at Castiel again.

“Um, thanks.” Castiel blushed. His dress was riding up his thighs and he pulled it down a little. Dean pulled his chair close to Castiel’s. 

“Uh, like really really great.” Dean said to Castiel, leaning in close. Castiel looked up into Dean’s eyes. His phone buzzed and he started. Cursing about the interruption, he fumbled the pocket for the phone and checked the text.

Going home with Sleeping Beauty xoxo 

Charlie was all set then. Castiel smiled and tucked the phone back in his pocket. Dean was sitting back now. He placed one hand on the back of Castiel’s chair.

“Everything ok?” Dean asked. He flashed Castiel another smile. 

“Yup. My friend scored a hookup.”

“Nice.” Dean commented. There was a beat of awkward silence, and then Dean asked, “So, what do you do, Castiel?” 

“I teach at the local community college. Math.” Castiel said modestly.

“Wow. You must be smart.” Dean admired. “I’m a mechanic. I hated math in high school.”

“Well, I know nothing about cars.” Castiel smiled. “I’m not that smart. I never know if they're ripping me off or not when I bring my car in.”

“Take your car to Bobby's next time. That's where I work.” Dean winked. “With a face like yours, I'd give you a discount." He looked at Castiel meaningfully and leaned in close again. Castiel could smell Dean's aftershave mingled with sweat and alcohol. 

"Make a deal with devil?" Castiel joked. "That could be dangerous."

Dean toyed with the feathers on one of Castiel's wings. "Very dangerous," Dean agreed. He stroked one feather suggestively. Castiel flushed. 

"Like I said, that costume is really, really great." Dean continued. He put a hand on Castiel's bare thigh. The dress was riding up again. Castiel felt his heart speed up. Dean's eyes were gazing into Castiel's. He let his hand move higher and slightly under the hem. Castiel squirmed. Dean chuckled and let the back of his hand graze Castiel's underwear. Castiel bit back a whimper.

Dean moved his hand away and drained the rest of his glass. He asked Castiel, "Heaven or hell?"

"Huh?" Castiel was clueless.

"Your place or mine, angel." Dean explained. He was playing with Castiel's wings again. 

"Purgatory?" Castiel quipped innocently.

"Good one!" Dean laughed. "Purgatory...I have an idea. You ready to get out of here?"

"Yes." Castiel got up, pulling the hem of his dress down again. Dean looked at him appraisingly. 

"Nice legs." Dean leered. Castiel blushed. Dean got up lazily from his chair and stretched. As Dean's shirt came untucked, Castiel caught a glimpse of well defined abs. Castiel swallowed. He felt nervous with anticipation, and heady with desire. Dean placed a hand in the small of Castiel's back and guided him through the crowds.

As they threaded through the throngs, they saw a familiar black cat.

"Dean! There you are!" Anna said. She seemed miffed, but smiled and grabbed Dean's arm. "Ready to go, babe?" She tried to pull at him.

"Sorry kitty. I'm going home with this angel." Dean moved his hand down and cupped Castiel's ass. Castiel started but managed to keep a straight face.

"What the hell?" Anna dropped his arm and got angry. "Don't call me again when you want pussy! I'm done with your shit." She stormed away before a Dean could reply. Castiel barely registered what happened, he was focused on Dean's hand on his ass.

Dean looked at Castiel and shrugged. "Oh well. I’m done with her drama. Let’s go." They continued to make their way toward the exit. When they got to the door they found that it was pouring rain outside. Dean put an arm around Castiel.

"Do you mind a quick run in the rain?" He asked Castiel. Castiel shook his head. Dean nodded and they went out in the downpour. Castiel shivered in his skimpy outfit, but Dean held his hand and they ran for it. About a block down from Pandora’s Cube, Dean stopped in front of a building.


	3. At the Crossroads

Chapter 3: At the Crossroads

As they pushed in the door, Castiel noted that they were at the Crossroads Motel. The clerk at the desk barely glanced at them when Dean asked for a room. Dean got the key and they headed to the elevator. After pressing the up button, Dean grasped Castiel's hand in his, but they didn't talk as they waited. Castiel figured he looked a mess after getting drenched and self consciously ran his other hand through his hair. His face was wet with rain and he was sure his eyeliner was running. His costume was completely wet.

Finally, the elevator pinged and creaked open. They stepped in and the doors closed. Immediately Dean grabbed Castiel and started kissing him. Castiel barely had time to react before Dean was pushing him against the elevator wall. Castiel felt Dean's damp body pressed against his. Dean reached under Castiel's dress and started to rub him through his briefs. When the elevator stopped, Castiel was panting and completely stiff. When the doors opened, Dean pulled away and held Castiel's hand chastely. Castiel felt like they couldn't get into the room fast enough. Dean purposely slowed his pace walking towards the room and Castiel would have run ahead except he didn't catch the room number when they had checked in. He followed Dean helplessly. Dean finally stopped in front of 517. He released Castiel's hand so he could pull out the key card. He gave Castiel a searing gaze and then unlocked the door. He held it open for Castiel.

Castiel took a couple of steps in and looked around. It was plain but clean. A queen size bed with a plaid duvet sat against one wall, with a dresser and mirror on another wall. Two windows looking out onto the street were set in the 3rd wall. Matching framed prints of vases filled with flowers were the only decor. There was a bathroom door off the side past the bed.

Castiel heard the door slam and Dean came up from behind, pressing against him. Castiel could feel Dean's hard length against his ass. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and murmured in his ear, "Welcome to purgatory, angel." Castiel shuddered with anticipation. Dean guided Castiel over to the mirror.

"Look at how beautiful and fuckable you are," Dean growled as he watched Castiel's reflection in the mirror. Castiel felt his knees buckle but Dean held him. He confirmed that he indeed looked like a mess. His mouth was all red and swollen and his eyeliner was ruined. His hair stuck out everywhere. The dress was drenched and sticking to his skin. His wings were damp too and looking bedraggled. Dean was looking at him from behind one shoulder, his red horns still on his head, and his green eyes full of lust.

While Castiel watched in the mirror, Dean reached with one hand to Castiel's soaked dress and wrenched it open at the front. Dean continued to hold his gaze as he started caressing Castiel's chest and stomach, stopping to pinch his nipples lightly. Then he moved his hand down past Castiel's stomach and reached under the band on his briefs. Castiel groaned as Dean's hand finally touched his cock. Dean started kissing Castiel's neck while he continued to stroke him. He wet his thumb with the precum leaking from Castiel's slit and caressed the head. Castiel moaned and pushed back against Dean, rubbing his ass against Dean's cock. Dean looked at Castiel in the mirror and smiled devilishly. He continued to work Castiel, but then decided he would have to remove Castiel's underwear for better access. He pushed the briefs down to Castiel's ankles and then grasped Castiel's cock again. He lifted Castiel's dress with his other hand, so that they could both watch Dean stroking Castiel. Castiel had never been so aroused. He gasped as Dean continued to move his hand up and down, his thumb caressing the head with each upstroke. Dean focused on the sight of Castiel's dick getting pumped by his hand in the mirror, but he also looked Castiel in the eyes now and then. Castiel shamelessly moved his ass against Dean's cock. Dean groaned.

"You fucking tease. Look at yourself." Dean breathed into Castiel's ear. Castiel complied, staring at the wanton creature in the mirror that was Dean’s captive. He felt close already. He whined and rutted into Dean's hand. 

"You gonna come, angel? Yeah, come all over yourself. I want to see you." Dean growled in Castiel's ear. Castiel moaned. He wasn't going to last much longer. After another minute, he complied with Dean's wishes with an agonized shout while watching himself with Dean. His cum spurted out over Dean's hand and stained the dress. Castiel caught his breath, his legs weakened from the orgasm. Dean gently removed his hand, licking it clean while he continued to stand behind Castiel, all the while looking into his eyes through the mirror. Then he turned Castiel roughly. Dean tried to drag the dress down but it got caught on the wings. 

"Take that dress off, but then put the wings back on." Dean murmured. Castiel dazedly took of his wings and dress, dropping the ruined fabric in a puddle on the ground. He also stepped out of the sandals and his briefs. Now completely naked, he replaced the wings. Dean looked him over hungrily. 

"Pretty angel." Dean praised. He went over to the bed and sat down on the edge. "Want to sit on the devil's lap?" Castiel walked over and straddled Dean. He pushed Dean back onto the bed, and pounced on his mouth, thrusting his tongue in roughly. Dean grasped Castiel's upper arms and pushed his tongue against Castiel's. After a moment, he broke away and looked at Castiel. 

"Fuck. Those wings turn me on." Dean groaned. Castiel moved so they brushed Dean's face and chest lightly. Dean whimpered. "Undress me. I want to feel you all over me."

Castiel sat up and grasped the edge of Dean's shirt . He pulled it up and over Dean's head, but stopped just past Dean's nose. Dean was effectively blind folded now, and the rucked up shirt also forced his arms up. Castiel made Dean wait for a minute while he got the wings ready. He folded the wing tips forward so he could touch Dean more easily with them. Then he carefully plucked 2 feathers from the wings and started running them along Dean’s lips. He moved them along Dean’s cheeks and neck lightly. Dean moaned with desire. He lay still with his shirt over his eyes, waiting to see what Castiel would do next. Castiel planted a gentle kiss on the side of Dean’s mouth and continued downward with the feathers. Castiel teased Dean’s nipples with the feathers, causing him to gasp. 

“You really, really like these wings, don’t you?” Castiel teased. He leaned forward to drag the tips of the wings along Dean’s chest, wringing another gasp from Dean’s lips.

“Yes. Oh God, yes.” Dean said thickly. 

Castiel continued his tortuous path down Dean’s body, stopping at his stomach and brushing the feathers along Dean’s stomach. Dean twitched a little and a smile formed on his lips.

“Ticklish, are we?” Castiel laughed. He passed the feathers over Dean’s stomach a few more times, and Dean couldn’t help but let out a giggle. 

Castiel smiled. “Ok, that’s enough of that. I have other plans for you.” He started moving lower, stopping at the fly of Dean’s jeans. He unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans and tugged them down, with Dean lifting his ass obligingly. Dean was naked underneath, and Castiel felt himself starting to harden again at the sight. Castiel pressed a kiss to Dean’s throbbing cock before he continued to pull the jeans past his knees. Dean kicked off his sneakers and Castiel pulled them off the rest of the way. He stood and admired the sight of Dean lying there naked, with his shirt still covering his face. 

“Come back here, angel,” Dean sighed. 

Castiel crawled back on top, letting his cock slide against Dean’s, and his wings to brush Dean’s sides. They both gasped at the contact. Then he sat back and continued with the feathers, dragging them closer to Dean’s stiff and waiting cock.

“Oh God, please stop torturing me.” Dean moaned. Castiel finally reached Dean’s thick sex and brushed the head and length with the feathers. Then Castiel crawled lower on the bed, and took Dean into his mouth, pulling his length halfway in. Dean sucked in a breath. He pulled his shirt off.

“I have to see you, baby.” Dean gasped. Castiel licked up and down a couple more times but then stopped and sat up. 

“Why are you stopping? Fuck!” Dean sobbed.

Castiel didn’t answer but instead put his fingers in his mouth and sucked. He looked straight at Dean while he wet his fingers. Then he reached behind himself and put a finger in his opening. He kept looking at Dean while he pushed in and out. Dean groaned with the torture of waiting. He wanted to grab Castiel but he restrained himself, continuing to watch while Castiel prepped himself for Dean. Castiel now had all 4 fingers in, moaning on his own hand. He pulled his hand out and leaned over and grabbed Dean’s arms. Castiel kissed Dean deeply, brushing his wings softly on Dean’s shoulders. He swirled his tongue over Dean’s lips before sitting up again. Dean was a wreck; he wanted Castiel so badly. His horns were askew on his head, but he had forgotten he was still wearing them. Castiel positioned himself above Dean and carefully used his hand to guide Dean in. He sank down slowly until he was fully seated. 

“Fuck!” Dean swore. “You feel so fucking good, angel. You look so fucking good sitting on my cock.”

Castiel smiled and started moving up and down on Dean’s shaft. He leaned forward slightly put his hands on Dean’s chest, letting the wings touch his sides while he rode him slowly. Gradually, he increased his pace, causing Dean’s breath to hitch. Dean pushed up into Castiel so that he bottomed out with each thrust. Castiel angled himself so Dean’s cock hit his sensitive spot. He moaned as he felt his orgasm building. His blue eyes blazed into Dean’s green ones. 

“Oh my fuck, oh my fuck..oh fuck!!!” Dean cried. He bucked up into Castiel, and came hard. Castiel felt Dean shooting his cum inside him and a second later he was falling too.

“Oh God, Dean! Dean!!!” Castiel sobbed. His cum spurted out all over Dean’s stomach. He came down from his peak and collapsed onto Dean’s chest, Castiel’s cum sticky between their stomachs. He kissed the edge of Dean’s mouth softly.

“Angel.” Dean breathed. “Fuck. That was fucking amazing.”

“Mmmm. Not so bad yourself.” Castiel said drowsily. He felt Dean softening and slipping out of him. Castiel eased himself off and lay beside Dean. He felt so sleepy and content. He thought maybe he should clean up or at least take off his wings, but he was drifting off. Dean was already snoring. Castiel smiled and kissed Dean’s shoulder, snuggling into the crook of his arm.

Castiel’s last thought before he passed out was that he was going to have to buy Charlie a new dress.


End file.
